Shadows and Changes
by Mistress of Miroku
Summary: Hanna Zakath(Minamino) has been married to Shuuichi for the past six years, not knowing his past. Then in a terrible accident Shuuichi dies, but Hanna transforms him into a demon. What will happen next?


**_Hanna was, gasp, cleaning up, at least a little bit around the house. She would have called over her sister but Sasha had been in one of her "Youko" Moods._**

**_"God, I'd like to wring that woman's neck!" She mumbled as she moved over to Shuuichi's side of the room. She moved over a shirt, them went under the bed._**

**_She coughed. There was a thick layer of dust over everything to be seen under his side of the bed._**

**_She pulled out around seven shirts. Then a box also covered in dust that seemed to be drawn to her hands. On the top of the solid wood box was the symbol for love in Japanese._**

**_She took the box into the living room, and dusted it off. It was beautiful. She remembered seeing the same design in her Sisters bedroom once. She made no connection though._**

**_As she had begun to flick open the lock the door creaked. She paid no mind. Shuuichi greeted her with a smile that turned sour as soon as he saw the box._**

**_"W-Where did you find that?!" His voice seemed to crack. He took the box, tucking it gently into his bag. "I would very much appreciate it if you'd not go into my private things."_**

**_Hanna nodded. The box had been about three feet long and one foot wide. She wondered might be inside. She felt her curiosity growing. "Shuuichi, what was in that box?"_**

**_"I've actually forgotten it's exact contents, but I believe it contains a few very old gifts I got from an old friend."_**

**_"Oh"_**

**_"Why do you want to know anyway?"_**

**_She shrugged. "Just interested I guess."_**

**_"Well could be interested while Being at your sisters? I think I'll clean up."_**

**_"But I already did that!" She whined._**

**_"You obviously never took the time away from training to learn to clean a house properly."_**

**_He was very clearly teasing her now. He surprised her with a light kiss on the lips._**

**_"All right, but when I get back your in for it!" She smiled and walked out the door._**

**_Shuuichi sat back in a chair, he decided on a cup of strong tea before setting to work. She stared at the wooden box for a long time. He set it on his lap, moving to the couch. Inside were gifts from and old friend, but this friend had been more that that._**

**_He pulled out a sword. The tinsieiga. Next he pulled out the hayara fang. It was on a golden chain. And finally out came a bundle of letters written in a very old symbol language. He sighed._**

**_Finally he closed it, then began to clean, when he finished he tucked away the box, and sat down to take a nap. He was smiling, he didn't remember what he had dreamed of he woke up with a grin, and very thirsty. Hanna was waiting for him._**

**_"You sleep okay?"_**

**_"Mmhmm.." was all he could muster._**

**_He brushed the hair off of his forehead._**

**_"I made dinner!" Said Hanna, obviously elated that she cooked something remotely edible._**

**_"What did you make?"_**

**_"Teriyaki Chicken ramen noodles."_**

**_"So basically you fixed what could be taken out of a box or bag an micro-waved it."_**

**_"Hey!!!"_**

**_She elbowed his side, and he tugged playfully at her hair. They finally finished their play fight session and moved to the kitchen table. They ate, exchanging a look or two, not any normal look either, tongues were stuck out and eyelids were turned inside out. They Hanna ended up squirting milk out of her nose when Shuuichi turned both eyelids inside out, puffed out his cheeks, stuck out his tongue and scratched his left ear with his foot._**

**_"I won!"_**

**_Hanna mumbled, she hated loosing._**

**_Shuuichi chortled the cleaned up the table._**

**_"You have to admit, seeing the ruthless Hanna Minamino Squirt milk from her nose is an amusing sight." He kissed her cheek_**

**_"I guess it could have been funny...."_**

**_"See?"_**

**_"If YOU had squirted milk out of your nose."_**

**_"Nonsense!"_**

**_"Oh really?"_**

**_"Really."_**

**_With that the milk nose war of '04 was over. They sat in front of the TV for a while, watching a movie in wich Hanna's sister, "Sa.Z" played the main role. It was about a fifteen year old girl, from New York got deeply involved with this guy from L.A. They guy got shot in a fight and the girl was left with no emotion left to give. The girl overcame and- Hanna flipped the channel._**

**_"You don't want to watch the end of your sisters' movie?"_**

**_"No, I know this story, and it was soo typical for her to be in that movie, I bet she wrote the script."_**

**_"Sa.Z can write? I've never seen her.."_**

**_"She dosen't write much anymore, but, she does get to be a pain in the neck."_**

**_"That's not a very nice thing to say."_**

**_"Watcha gonna do 'bout it?" She cocked her head and grinned._**

**_"You know I've never met your sister face to face, why don't you invite her over for dinner tommorow?"_**

**_"I dunno, She'll probably bring her kids, and whoa, their annoying."_**

**_"Why don't you sleep on it?"_**

**_"I'd rather sleep on you."_**

**_"Ah, touché'."_**

**_"What is tooshi?"_**

**_"No, Touché' is french for, 'you win'_**

**_"oh, I- I knew that, i so knew that, I was just um, testing you."_**

**_"Sure, testing me." He rolled his eyes. They kissed deeply and from the outside you could hear some, well, lets say interesting noises._**

**_"Your Going to eat the vegtables, not make them grow ten times their size and sprout flowers!"_**

**_"Aww, but mom!!!" Akira and Reioko whined together._**

**_"You can play forest veggies, after you've eated yours."_**

**_The twins were almost exactly like their Father, Youko Kurama. They could'nt put a sword to much use, but when it came to vines and sprouts the were more than useful._**

**_Sa.Z sat back in her chair, the twins were fifteen now. They still had the fox ears, no tails though. She did'nt think the ears would ever go. Sometimes she wished they would, thewere home schooled because of this._**

**_The two of them rushed to bathroom to wash the "nasty" taste of vegtables out of their mouths, about the one thing that thgey had gotten from her, she hated them and would cover them in butter or salt. Sa.Z took out a note pad and began to jot down a song. She and her two other sisters were in a band called, you guessed it, tHe SiStErS. They were to tour with Hanna's husbands, and Harmany's boyfriends' band, Triple HeLL. What she had so far was:_**

**_From the bottom of my broken heart  
there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
you were my first love,  
you were my true love  
from the first kisses to the very last rose  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
even through time may find me somebody new  
you were my real love  
I never knew love_**

**_She wrote when she could. Normally the twins were studing with Sa.Z's brother Sessomaru, they would be leaving to go back in about two minutes, they loved it there. They left, without a word or noise but she knew they were gone. Besides, she was going over to her sisters' and she did'nt think The twins werer all that welcome, They always managed to break something._**

**_And Hanna had always been funny about them, Sa.Z did'nt know why, but her sister had always been a bit skeptical about her neice and nephew._**

**_Sa'z decided maybe if she took a jog she could get some ideas to finish her new song.The two collided, knocking each other over somewhere near fifth street._**

**_Hanna lay sleeping in bed, her cheeks a rosey red. Shuuichi got up and pulled on a pair of shorts and an old beaten shirt. He was about to go out for a run. He had energy to spare and wanted to get rid of it so he could sleep. He slipped on a pair of shoes on his way out the door. He started at a slow pace then sped up, all the while looking at the ground._**

**_Sa.Z took a medium pace, her mind raced, she cursed herself for not bringing a note pad. She Had changed into a loose tee-shirt and shorts. She closed her eyes, and thought._**

**_The two collided, knocking each other over somewhere near fifth street._**

**_"Miss, are you alright, I'm terribly sorry....." He brushed him self off and looked at her._**

**_Shuuichi had knocked the ring with the jewel shard off her finger, so wothout realizing it she had once again reverted back to her form in wich she had dog ears, a tail and fangs._**

**_"it's fine."_**

**_He stared open mouthed at her, as if he was looking at a ghost. He rubbed his, eyes maybe that fall had knocked_**

**_It tim unconcious. Well when he opened his eyes back up again, The woman was just a normal girl and no longer did she look like Sasha, well the Sasha he remembered any way. The other girl had bee her....._**

**_'That was close, he might have seen me in that form." She thought. 'wait, ist'nt that Hanna's husband?"_**

**_'Was I just halucinating, or did that woman just become Sasha?' He tossed it out. 'no way.'_**

**_"As I was saying terribly sorry, are you alright?"_**

**_"I'm just fine you?"_**

**_"Not any worse than usual. You look framilier, have I seen you somewhere?"_**

**_"Not that I know, have you ever met Hanna Zakath?"_**

**_"Yes I've met her, I'm married to her."_**

**_"I'm her sister, Sa.Z."_**

**_"I saw you in a movie earlier this evening, you were pretty good."_**

**_"Thanks. So, the famous Shuuichi, Hanna never shuts up about you."_**

**_"What has she said?"_**

**_"Oh he's soooo sweet, he's sooooo funny, oh my god he's, I need not finish my last statment but i believe it had the word 'bed' in there."_**

**_"Ah"_**

**_"Does she talk about me at all?"_**

**_"Let's see she wants to kill you most of the time."_**

**_"Mhmm that's her."_**

**_"It was nice to finally meet you, your not half as bad as Hanna sets you up to be."_**

**_"Likewise." Sa.Z nodded and jogged in the direction of her house. 'I let my ols form slip, I can't do that, I mean Sasha is behind me. I'm Sa.Z never again Sasha.'_**

**_At her house she sat flipping through channels. She found a movie, watched for a while without a care in the world._**

**_Shuuici on the other hand was troubledf, but he still thought he was kust seeinhg things. He lay next to Hanna, Wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep. He didn't dreem._**

**_Shuuichi prepared dinner the next night. Hanna was perfectly happy not to touch another pan in her life. Shuuichi had made rice with bean curd, teriyaki chicken, and different vegtables. On the side they had sake, sushi and a platter of fried fish fillet. For desert they had chocolate cake, a crem vanilla pie with stawberries and a very rich, thick whipped cream, rice pudding was served last._**

**_Sa.Z arrived exactly on time._**

**_"Hey sis, where are the twins?"_**

**_"At our brothers'"_**

**_"Ah."_**

**_"Hm, this all smells wonderful. Well that settles it, Hanna did'nt cook."_**

**_Hanna growled._**

**_Shuuichi chuckled._**

**_Sa.Z sat down with them._**

**_Shuuichi told the two of them to behave._**

**_As if._**

**_Once all of them were ready to eat Shuuichi watched in amazment at the food that such a small woman could consume, she could not have weighed more than a hundred fiftenn pounds, and she put away enough food for about eighteen of her._**

**_"Well we know which twin got the better manners."_**

**_"Hanna you never said you were twins."_**

**_"Must've slipped my mind."_**

**_"Just about everything slips her mind."_**

**_After the main courses Hanna and Shuuichi each had one slice of cake, Sa.Z had five._**

**_Then came the sake, Shuuichi thought Sa.Z to put it away as if it where nothing, but only after three cups her speach started to slurr, and her tongue was loosened Hanna called this honest Sazzy Wazzy._**

**_"You know what hic Shuuichi acts proper, hehe Hanna you don't Hic Match him at all! Oh well i better get home before I hic Spill my guts!!"_**

**_As she went for the car Shuuichi hopped in the drivers seat and told Hanna he'd be back._**

**_"Thank god that's over." Sa.Z sighed._**

**_"What?! You were just Totally drunk!"_**

**_"mhmm, how do you think I got into all those movies iv'e been in? In fact, I have only been drunk once in my entire life and well, that took something much stronger than mere sake."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Love."_**

**_"Oh, I wanted to ask you Hanna says you have kids, but she's never told me anything of a husband or anyone in that position, or of that nature."_**

**_"That's because he died, thats all the more I'll say of that."_**

**_"mm"_**

**_The rest of the ride was silent, Sa.Z wqas in bed before Shuuichi had even left the drive._**

**_She slept til late the next morning. Hanna was in her kitchen. She was a nervous wreck._**

**_"Whats up sis?"_**

**_"It's Shuuichi, He's...."_**

**_"What is it?? Oh, let me pour the coffee."_**

**_"Okay."_**

**_"Mow calm down and tell me whats got you in such a state."_**

**_"Shuuichi was in an accident, he's in the hospital."_**

**_It took no more that that. Theyt were out the door, Sa.Z still in her night gown."_**

**_The reseptionist eyed them over her wirerimmed glasses._**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"We are here to see Shuuichi Minamino, my sister here is his wife, my name is Sa.Z."_**

**_"Up the stairs, room 114."_**

**_"Thank-you."_**

**_They rushed up the steep stairway and knocked lightly at the door. Thank god Shiori ._**

**_Shuuichi had a broken leg and arm, a fractured coller bone, a few serious burns and a gash thast ran deeply across his forehead._**

**_Hanna kneeled by his side but soon took a seat, he truly was a sight for sore eyes. He lay lifeless, yet his heart still beat. Sa.Z kept pulling at the strap of her white silk gown._**

**_Hanna kept on touching his hair. Sa.Z just sat back, she was here for her sister._**

**_"Hanna it's ok" She spoke in a soft whisper._**

**_The doctor pulled Sa.Z aside._**

**_"Miss your the sister in-law right?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Well everything is not alright, mr, minamino suffered serious damage to the frontal lobe, the part of the bran that creates the aspets of our personalities, he is no more than an empyt shell right now, he's braindead."_**

**_"I see."_**

**_"Your sister can opt for him to stay on life support, she can opt has his organs donated, of she can pull the plug."_**

**_"Well don't let her do anything right now, I need to step out for a moment."_**

**_She sat at the bench outside, her head between her knees crying."_**

**_Hanna came down and stood next to her._**

**_"Oh, hello", Sa.Z brought herself up stiffly._**

**_"Listen the doctor told me and i've decided to tell Shiori and pull the plug."_**

**_"You can'T!!!!"_**

**_"Sa-"_**

**_"All we have to do is find his soul a housing body and then maybe sesshomaru could bring him back, You know if I asked he would-"_**

**_"Sa-"_**

**_"an-and then-"_**

**_"SASHA!"_**

**_She looked up slowly._**

**_"Don't worry, I've got everything taken care of, after the wake i'm going to force his sprit to take a demon form."_**

**_"oh"_**

**_"I thought of it upstairs, set up the spell and left, the doctors won't know the difference."_**

**_"Our fans will be pretty upset."_**

**_"Those patetic people can kiss my ass."_**

**_"Everyone must bow down and kiss wonderful Hanna's alleged ass."_**

**_"Lets Just get back."_**

**_They arrived in no time at all. Sasha whipped up lunch, pizza. Hanna let her make lunch, not like she wanted to make a fool of herself with that pan, she hated pans, and no way was she making anything for her sister to make fun of._**

**_"My buffalo chick pizza calzone!"_**

**_"Nice name."_**

**_Hanna dug in, after all the only thing she had consumed today was a measly cup of coffee._**

**_Shuuichi's wake horrible, Hanna and Sa.Z had to fake tears. Shiori was completely torn apart, her hair was a mess and her cheeks where both stained with the trails of the many tears that had poured from her eyes._**

**_Hanna while pretending to pay last respects buisily finished her spell. She saw his spirit fly from his body and land in a nerby brush. Even though she wanted to run out and meet this new form she stayed put, no way would she do that to Shiori._**

**_Sasha sat in front, watching her sister making sure that she did'nt show any signs of her real purposes._**

**_It was after midnight when the twins left._**

**_"Did you have to take my shikon ring?"_**

**_"Yes, I did."_**

**_Sasha growled she had grown dog ears a tail and her fangs reappeared. She was having a time keeping the tail hidden. She picked up a framilier scent mingled with roses her tail began to wag furiously._**

**_"What are you? In heat?"_**

**_Sasha growled in the back of her throat._**

**_"Cram it!!!!"_**

**_Sasha began to chase her sister, Hanna ran, not out of fright but, well, Sasha had that weird look in her eye like she'd shoot the next thing that moved._**

**_The arrived in a small clearing surrounded by tall evergreen trees._**

**_"Hey, Shuuichi!!!" Hanna called._**

**_Sasha felt something moving in the distance as if circleing it's prey._**

**_Hanna shivered, the tempature had dropped, it seemed Shuuichi was'nt going to show himself tonight she headed back to her sisters house. Sasha followed slowly but it suddenly got cold and dark._**

**_"Hanna this is'nt funny!!"_**

**_She turned twice._**

**_"Hanna, sis...?"_**

**_She started to run but the trees seemed to last forever._**

**_"Hello, Sasha."_**

**_The voice was framilier but she did'nt quite place it._**

**_"Hanna, if this is one of your stupid jokes it's not funny!!"_**

**_She could'nt move, or talk her throat was paralized._**

**_The next morning Sasha found herself lying in her own bed, one red rose next to her._**

**_She dialed her sisters' number._**

**_"Hello sis?"_**

**_"Oh, Hi Sasha." she sounded upset._**

**_"What's wrong?"_**

**_"I can't figure out why Shuuichi didn't--" she could here the door bell ring in the background. "Hold on?"_**

**_"Okay."_**

**_She listened as Hanna opened the door. There was talking she couldn't make out._**

**_"It's the black head from Shuuichi's band." Hanna said when she picked up the phone again._**

**_"Oh, you mean Hiei."_**

**_"Yeah what ever his name is." she sighed. "Sis this is so hard. I lost two people I loved dearly. First Kouroune now Shuuichi."_**

**_"Aw, come on. It wasn't your fault Shuuichi died."_**

**_"Oh, so I supose it was my fault that Kouroune died?"_**

**_"No thats not what I mean. How about you and I go back into the forest and try and find Shuuichi?"_**

**_"Fine I'll meet you there." and that was the end of this confersation._**

**_An hour later, Sasha met up with her sister at the enterance of the forest. Hiei was standing with her. Sasha sighed. 'What is he doing here?' she asked herself silently._**

**_Hanna and Sasha exchanged a nodd and they walked into the forest._**

**_"Shuuichi!" Hanna cried with destress in her voice. "Shuuichi!" her voice cracked the second time when there was no answer._**

**_They heard russling in the bushes. Hanna stepped closer and fell to all fours. Her body changed into a glimmering white wolf as she sniffed the bush. A clawed hand came out and began rubbing her ear._**

**_Youko Kurama, Sasha first and only love, came out of the bush. WHen he realsed her ear, Hanna turned human and backed away starring in shock like her sister._**

**_"Sasha..." he said._**

**_"B-b-but you're dead."_**

**_"No, thanks to your sister I was realsed from Shuuichi Minamino." He looked at Hanna whose eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "I'm sorry it had to be this way."_**

**_She turned and ran back to her house as quick as she could and Hiei followed. He followed her until they came to the enterance and then he jumped into a tree watching her run._**

**_Kurama sighed. He had not wanted it to be this way between them. He was beginning to love Hanna more than anything else, maybe even Sasha. He looked at Sasha's face and walked into the forest towards Hanna._**

**_Is he going to stay with her? she asked herself._**

**_Hanna flopped herself on their bed and began crying into the pillow. She had cried her heart out for Shuuichi when he was in the car wreck and now he was gonna be with her sister. She hadn't told him, but she was pregnant. Her black hair was spiraled across her side of the bed as she felt the emptiness of his side._**

**_The door opened and Kurama came in. She buried her face in her pillow and she couldn't look him. It was to painful to see the man she was beginning to love be with her sister. He sat beside her and rubbed her back, she shifted away from him. The closer he got the more she shifted. Until she fell off the bed, he laughed and she sat up rubbing her head, but she wasn't laughing. She turned her head and she was smiling at him._**

**_"Now thats the girl I married," he held his arms out to her and she took them being drawn towards his beautiful face._**

**_They kissed for a few minutes when they realized that this was wrong._**

**_She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Her arms felt cold without his touch._**

**_He starred at the binding ring on his finger, it hadn't yet began to take effect on him. (It glows red when effect.) He figured it wouldn't hurt if he spent one more day with his wife, just so she'll always have him in her dreams as did Sasha before he died. Now it would best if he did the same for Hanna._**

**_He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pressing her to him. He whispered soothing words into her ear which made her blush and giggle. They stood up hand in hand and kissed longer than they've had before. He tranced lines up and down her back as she leaned her head against him._**

**_"I love you," she whispered to his chest. She was remembering being in this same position as Kouroune died in her arms. Unshed tears for him began to break free._**

**_Kurama lifted up her chin and wiped her tears, not knowing what they were caused by. He kissed her again as he lay her on the bed._**

**_"Wait!" she said in a hurry._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I need to tell you something." she took his hand and sighed. "I'm pregnant."_**

**_He blinked and starred at her face for a while. Then he finally notied her belly was a bit bigger._**

**_"In the next 4 days," she continued. "I'll be pregnant then on the fourth day, I'll have yours and my baby."_**

**_"Why that short?"_**

**_"You know I am Sasha's twin sister right?"_**

**_"Right."_**

**_"Well, there is one difference between us."_**

**_"And what is that?"_**

**_"I am a wolf not a dog. When you rubbed my ear, didn't you recognize that I was a white wolf instead of a dog?"_**

**_"No not really."_**

**_"I am also a vampire."_**

**_"Great..."_**

**_"Shuuichi," she starred into his eyes. "You have to be with Sasha. Its only right." she touched the ring on his finger. "No matter how bad it hurts me. I lost the one I love a long time ago and I know I'll never see him again."_**

**_"Who was that?"_**

**_"Kouroune." she looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks._**

**_Hiei, he thought. He put his hand on her cheek. "He'll always be in your heart as will Shuuichi Minamino. In your dreams."_**

**_She kissed his hand when the ring began to glow red._**

**_"It's time," he said standing._**

**_"Yes." she stood up too and bowed her head. "I am no longer Hanna MInamino, but now Hanna Zakath all over again."_**

**_A few days later, Hanna has managed to survive giving birth to five children. Sierra, Skye, Kusama (who looks exactly like Kurama), Sheesymaru (named after her brother Sesshomaru), and Joy (who looked and acted like her.) She had to raise all five children on her own and now 5 years later, they are all five and spending the week with Aunt Sasha and Daddy Kurama._**

**_Hanna lay on the couch in an empty house when the doorbell rang. She imagined Kurama yelling, "Please get the door!" from the shower. She opened the door and it was Hiei._**

**_"Oh hi Hiei." she let him inside and she closed the door. "DO you want some coffee?"_**

**_"Sure," he shrugged._**

**_She handed him a cup and sat on the other end of the couch beside him. They starred at each other for a while when she began moving closer to him as he did the same._**

**_"So," he began. "Did you finished that song?"  
"Yeah wanna hear?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_She set her coffee down and began singing._**

**_I lose my way_**

**_No one cares_**

**_The words I say_**

**_No one hears._**

**_My life it seems_**

**_Is a world of dreams_**

**_Deep in the night_**

**_You'll find me_**

**_Dream, and you're right_**

**_Behind me_**

**_Stay_**

**_If you will stay_**

**_We'll dream the night away_**

**_Dreams to Dream_**

**_In the dark of the night_**

**_When the world wrong_**

**_I can still make it right_**

**_I can see so far in my dreams_**

**_I'll follow my dreams_**

**_Until they come true_**

**_There is a star_**

**_Waiting to guide us_**

**_Shining inside us_**

**_WHen we close our eyes_**

**_Come with me_**

**_You will see what I mean_**

**_There's a world inside_**

**_No one else ever sees_**

**_Hanna heard the doorbell and had to stop. She opened the door and it was Sasha holding Shessymaru by his ear._**

**_"Mommy!" he whimpered._**

**_"Sasha, let go of my baby's ear right now!"_**

**_She did and Sheesymaru ran into his mother's open arms crying._**

**_"That child is a brat!" Sasha growled turning away._**

**_"He's my baby what did you expect?" she shut the door and picked her son up._**

**_Hiei watched her as she examined Shessymaru's ear. When he stopped crying she set him down and he ran into his room to play. She sat back down beside Hiei._**

**_"How many kids did you have?" he asked._**

**_"Five."_**

**_"All with Kur-- I mean, Shuuichi?"_**

**_"Yes and you can call him Kurama, I don't care." she closed her eyes as if she were dreaming when one of her cats jumped on her lap. She grunted and petted the fuzzy black cat._**

**_"You okay?" he touched her cheek the same way he did when he was Kouroune. Before she looked at him, he changed his form. His hair got longer and he got taller. He grew bat like wings and his ears grew even more pointy._**

**_She looked at him and gasped. "Kouroune?"_**

**_He nodded. "Only I'm not Kouroune anymore. Now I am Hiei." he changed back as she kissed him._**

**_"I can't believe it you're back." she hugged him tightly until he pushed her off a little._**

**_"Don't kill me with hugs okay?" he teased. He poked her nose with the end of his finger and she giggled. It had been a long time since she was last happy._**

**_She kissed him again, giggling as she did so. He smiled kissing back and wrapping his sly arms around her waist. They parted for breath and they heard a crash upstairs. Hanna quickly ran up and heard Shessymaru crying wildly._**

**_"Shessy!" she called searching the rooms._**

**_Finally, he came running to her with a gash and blood on his head. She shrieked and picked him up running downstairs. "Hiei! Grab a washcloth quick!"_**

**_HE didn't hesitate. He ran into the kitchen, grabbed the washcloth, still wet and ran back giving it to her. She patted her son's head but it still bled. The rushed out to the car and Hiei drove them to the hospital. At the front desk he called Kurama._**

**_"Kurama we've got an emergency." he said without saying hello._**

**_"What is it?" he sounded worried. He should be._**

**_"Shessymaru has a gash in his head and it won't stop bleeding we're at the hospital now. Hanna wants you here, but not Sasha."_**

**_"All right. I'll be there."_**

**_Kurama rushed over to the hospital, leaving Sasha with the others and ran into his son's hospital room. Shessymaru had recieved 5 stitches on his head just behind his left ear. Kurama hugged and kissed his son. He loved all his children, even if he couldn't live with them._**

**_"WHat happened?" he asked Hanna as she held her little boy in her arms and on her lap._**

**_"I don't know. Me and Hiei were watching TV," she lied. "That's when we heard the crash."_**

**_"What happened, Shessymaru?" he asked his son._**

**_"I was playing with me blocks when the shelf above me gave away." he slurred saying away and started laughing as Hanna bounced him on her lap. She had always spoiled Shessymru._**

**_Hiei placed his hand on her shoulder, but pulled it back when Kurama shot him a death glance. He left the room with his head in shadow._**

**_"Is there something going on between you and Hiei?" he asked harshly._**

**_"Mommy kissy kissy!" Shessy giggled._**

**_Hanna bowed her head and looked away from Kurama when the doctor came in._**

**_"Shessymaru will be fine. Just needs stitches for a week and for five days you'll have to wash his head." he said._**

**_She nodded and left without saying anything to Kurama. SHe took Hiei's hand and walked out climbing into his car. She kissed Shessymaru's fuzzy wolf ears on his head as he giggled. Hiei brushed his hand on her forehead and kissed her._**

**_Kurama narrowed his eyes as he watched them drive off. At a red light, as he sat behind them, he watched them share a deep and emotional kiss. He squeezed his hands tighter on the steering wheel and his ears twitched._**

**_Hanna had sleeping Shessymaru in her arms when they got to her house. She put him to bed as soon as she walked through the door. She was coming downstairs when Hiei was just coming in. SHe smiled at him and folded herself in his arms, leaning her head on his shoulder._**

**_She sighed. "Somehow, I feel like this isn't right."_**

**_"Why's that?"_**

**_"I was with Shuuichi longer than with you. I was with you for two years, but I was married to him for six."_**

**_"Oh."_**

**_"I'm sorry. I guess its silly for me to still love someone I can't anymore."_**

**_He touched her shoulder. "You loved me when you were married to Shuuichi. Didn't you?"_**

**_"Of course I did. I could never get my mind off you."_**

**_He chukcled._**

**_"Thats not what I mean and you know it!"_**

**_"I know." he grinned like a little child._**

**_She grabbed the pillow off the couch and smacked him in the head with it._**

**_They a minor pillow fight for about an hour before she knocked him off the couch. She laughed and threw the pillow at him. He sat up and kissed her._**

**_She climbed off the couch to sit in front of him with her arms around his neck._**

**_Kurama paced back and forth with his daughter Skye behind him. He couldn't figure out why she would go out with Hiei. Then it struck him. Hiei was Kouroune. Hanna would never say no to someone she was destined to be with. Even if it meant hurting him. He still could not figure out what this feeling was deep in his heart. He tried to hide it, but it plays again; her smiling face and tender hands on his hands and back. He sighed when Sasha came inside with Kusama, Joy and Sierra behind her._**

**_"Kurama," she said softly. "When exactly are you taking these monsters back to dimwhit?"_**

**_The children besides Joy began to cry._**

**_He knelt in front of all them and hugged them. Their cries calmed and they clung to their father, even Joy. He looked up at Sasha which looked as if he had fire burning in his eyes._**

**_"Sasha, never, EVER, call my children monsters. If you call them monsters, you are call me a monster. Is that right, love? Am I a monster?"_**

**_"No, Kurama. Thats not what I meant. They're all like Hanna; arrogant and spoiled."_**

**_He shook his head, chuckling. "Hanna isn't the only one spoiled."_**

**_"Thats what I mean-- Hey!!" she hit his head playfully and the children clapped laughing._**

**_Joy rolled her eyes and went into the other room to play with her wooden sword._**

**_Hanna came out of the shower when her sister and Kurama arrived to drop off the kids. Hiei was downstairs, watching TV, in just his jeans. With a towel around her wet body, she called, "Hiei! Can you get that?"_**

**_He got up and opened the door. Sierra, Skye, Kusama and Joy came inside slowly and then ran into the living room._**

**_He shook his head and then looked up seeing Kurama._**

**_Hiei sweatdropped. "Hee, hee, Hi Kurama."_**

**_Kurama growled when Hanna came down in pajama pants and t-shirt and her hair was dry. He sighed._**

**_"Hi Sis. Hi Shuuichi." she said._**

**_"WHat don't you call him Kurama?" Sasha spat._**

**_"Because I'm used to calling him SHuuichi." And it breaks my heart to call him Kurama._**

**_Hiei starred as Hanna and Kurama made eye contact. He tried to read their minds, but there were barriars blocking from enterance._**

**_Hanna's pointed ears twitched and she ran up the stairs, into Shessymaru's room._**

**_Everyone ran upstairs when they heard her screams._**

**_Kurama kicked open the door and saw some man with dark hair and skin holding unconsicous Hanna in his arms._**

**_Kurama and Hiei drew their weapons when the man spoke._**

**_"I am Maru. I have come to take the Princess back to her land."_**

**_"But Hanna has chosen her place," Sasha howled. "She would rather be here than be with an ugly perv like you."_**

**_He laughed. "Very funny Lady Sasha. I' like to see any of you make an attack strong enough to defeat me. The demon Maru Detama."_**

**_Hiei snickered. "I have an attack."_**

**_"You? Hahahahaha!! Don't make me laugh cremepuff."_**

**_"What the hell did you call me?!"_**

**_Kurama and Sasha restrained Hiei from going crazy._**

**_"LET ME GO GODDAMMIT!! I'LL TEAR HIM APART!!"_**

**_"Control your temper Hiei." Kurama said looking sharply at the fading Maru. "We do not know yet what we're up against."_**

**_Hanna's eyes fluttered open. "Shessymaru!" she sat up quickly and realized she was in a castle. She stood up and walked to the window. The forest was white and a glimmering barriar surrounded it. She then realized she was in a gown. It was silky blue with no straps and blue gloves. She was still bare foot though._**

**_She left the room quickly looking for her son. "SHessymaru!" she yelled._**

**_Maru watched from the shadows waiting for her to find him._**

**_Hanna finally found her son sitting on the marble floor crying. She knelt in front of him and took him in her arms. She comforted him tenderly when Maru touched her shoulder._**

**_She jumped and held her son close. "You!"_**

**_"Aw, I thought you'd be happy to see your one and only love," he took a step closer._**

**_"My one and only was Kouroune never you! You were a manipulater. You tried to control me."_**

**_"Ah, but come and look how happy your people are to have their future queen back." he opened the door and she shielded her eyes from the sun._**

**_Villagers clapped seeing her._**

**_One man yelled, "Welcome back, Queen Hanna."_**

**_Maru slammed the door shut and grabbed Shessymaru. "You will marry me, to make me king or I will kill your son."_**

**_"No!"_**

**_"Marry me!"_**

**_"N-n-n" she looked at her son's frightened face and she had to give in. "fine....."_**

**_"Thats a girl." he forced her to look at him and gave her an unpleasent kiss on her mouth._**

**_She wanted to push him away, but for the sake of her son, she pretended to enjoy it. Maru threw Shessymaru into her arms and told her to put him to bed and meet him in their room. She sadly nodded and slowly carried her son to his room. She tucked him in and let her tears fall to his face. The crystal around her neck began show a vision. She lifted it to her eyes and saw her sister, Hiei and Kurama and all the children including Sasha's. They were walking through the forest 50 miles from the castle. Hiei looked as if he had been crying, because there were tearstains on his cheeks and on everyone else's. She watched as their mouths moved._**

**_They're looking for me, she thought, I wish I could help them._**

**_Hiei pushed his way through the forest, slashing away with his sword. He forced away his remaining tears. He cried once and he doesn't want to cry again. He wiped his eye and forehead and looked up at the darkening sky. He turned to Kurama and the others._**

**_"We should make camp before dark," he said._**

**_"Right."_**

**_Sasha had gone off with Akira and Reioko to search for food. Hanna's children played in the forest, smacking each other with sticks. Kurama and Hiei began to set out all the sleeping bags when Kurama touched Hiei's shoulder._**

**_"You love alot don't you?" he asked._**

**_"Of course I do. WHy wouldn't I love her?"_**

**_"Because of me."_**

**_"I still love her and You could never change that."_**

**_He sighed and watch how Sasha and the twins came back with a deer and fruit._**

**_Hanna lay awake in the bed she was being forced to share with Maru after an unpleasurable hour. She put her face into her pillow and forced back tears. She looked into the crystal and saw her family sleeping. She sighed and pressed it to her heart. Send them my love, she whispered to the air._**

**_Hiei shot awake breathing hard. His forehead was drenched it sweat. He had actually felt Hanna's love and her painful face was before him. Her body was bare and her her hair was shaggy and he couldn't bear to think what Maru had done to her. Her naked body was knelt on the floor and her hair covered her chest. Her head touched the floor and she was crying. Then it went black and she reappeared again. She was dressed in a baby blue dress with a vale; he knew she was being forced to marry Maru. She was still crying and he saw Shessymaru chained beside Maru who held a sword to the boy's throat. Hanna cried harder._**

**_Hiei rubbed his head and looked a the rising sun. It glimmered as bright as Hanna's eyes. He quickled stood up and packed his things. He needed to find Hanna on his own. Kurama and the others could catch up later. He began towards the forest when Sierra and Joy jumped in front of him._**

**_"We're coming too," they said in unison._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"We're both like our mother," Sierra said._**

**_"So, we both are going to help find whether you like it or not. Besides Kurama isn't too much of a father to us." Joy finished._**

**_"You two can talk well for five year olds."_**

**_"We're actually 10. Mother likes to pretend we're still five."_**

**_"Oh."_**

**_"So are we going?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_They ran into the forest before Kurama opened his eyes. Hiei picked up Sierra because she sprained her leg on the trip by falling into a lake. He held her close his own daughter and ran faster holding tightly to Joy's hand. The bright sun was high in the sky when they came to the valley._**

**_"There's a barriar," Joy said calmly._**

**_"I can see that," he grumbled setting Sierra down. He took out his sword and slashed at te barriar. It shocked him, sending him back into a tree._**

**_"Idgit," Joy said. "You never hit a barriar with a weapon. She looked at her sister. "Put your hands on the barriar, sister, and we will use our vamporic powers."_**

**_They both placed their hands on the barriar and in a flash of light the barriar faded. They ran inside behind Hiei into the Valley of Dreams. Villagers walked around their gardens as children played. Hiei looked around when he saw her standing sadly in a castle window. She word the same dress as in his dream. She was crying, he could smell her tears. He picked up Sierra, held Joy's hand and they ran towards the castle._**

**_Hanna sighed. SHe thought she saw Hiei and her daughters but it could've been them. The girls know better than to leave their father behind. She walked down the hall when Maru came behind her and grabbed her ass. She held back angier and tried to play along, but her body became tense when he began kissing her neck. If she really wanted to, she could easily tear open his veins and drink her fill there, but she didn't change form until tomorrow. The day of the forced wedding. She grinned evily to herself. Yes, she thought, I'll kill him before either of us reach the alter. She played along with Maru nasty game, but she didn't enjoy any of it. He was too big and too rough. He played the hard way._**

**_She pretended she wanted to kiss him when he tackled her to the ground._**

**_"Ow," she groaned. "What the hell was that for?"_**

**_"I like it this way." and he kissed her hard on the mouth._**

**_She wanted to hit him so bad._**

**_He ran his hand up and down her stomach getting farther down between her legs._**

**_That's it. She had enough of this. She kicked him off and ran down the hall grabbing Shessymaru's hand. They ran out of the castle out into the village where Maru would have trouble finding them._**

**_"Excuse me, miss?" someone tapped her shoulder._**

**_She jumped and turned around._**

**_"H-Hiei?" she blinked._**

**_"Oh Hanna thank god you're all right."_**

**_"Yeah but not for long. Look!" she pointed up at the sky. Maru was hovering over the village._**

**_"Run!" Joy screamed as Maru began to dive bomb._**

**_Hiei picked up Joy and Sierra as he began running. Hanna followed him clutching Shessymaru to her._**

**_Maru was coming closer and closer to them when Hanna's vampire wings came out of her back scaring him off balance._**

**_"What the hell?!" he shrieked._**

**_Hanna set Shessymaru down, who ran behind Hiei and turned to Maru. "I should've killed you a long time ago when I dumped your lyin' cheating ass!" she bared her fangs that dripped with blood. She had bitten her lip when she jumped._**

**_Maru wasn't afraid of her._**

**_Her wings were longer than a dragon's tail and darker then the dead of night. "I'm so glad I managed to transform before tomorrow," she said her voice going deeper. "Or you would've killed me."_**

**_"I'm still going to kill you!" he yelled._**

**_"Try me!" she drew out her sword and her fangs grew._**

**_Maru took a step back preparing his sword._**

**_She grabbed him by his hair and turned to Hiei. "Get the children out of here!"_**

**_He nodded and ran off with SHessymaru and Joy behind him and he held Sierra in his arms. HE escaped throught the barriar. Kurama came in front of him. "Here," he said handing Sierra to him. "I've got to help her." and he ran back into the village and Kurama and Sasha couldn't pass through._**

**_"Hiei!" Kurama yelled._**

**_Hanna bled from the wounds Maru managed to inflect on her. She was confused on how she could not lay a hand on him. Her throat was dry from pain. MAru hovered over her when she finally got a hold of his neck. She sank her fangs deep within his veins and felt his blood dripping onto her legs, dress and hands. When he fell limplyt in her arms she realsed him. A she wiped her mouth and turned to leave when Maru Jabbed his sword completely through her back as it came out of her chest. Her eyes went blank and she fell to her knees._**

**_Her body thumped when t hit the ground and blood poured from her back into the nearby lake. The finally thing she saw was Hiei running towards her with his arm stretched out. She weakly reached towards him, but went unconcious to the ground._**


End file.
